What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger)
}} What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), en español Lo Que No Te Mata (Más Fuerte), es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la cantante Kelly Clarkson. La canción sera presentada por Chicas de New Directions con solos de Alma, Ally y Susan, se desarrolla como Presentación fantasiosa de Ally y Susan pero después como audición a las Cheerios de las tres. Letra de la Canción: Ally: You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in colour And do the things I want Alma: You think you got the best of me You think you had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong Susan y Chicas de ND: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Chicas: Stand a little taller) Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone (Chicas: What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter) Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone (Chicas: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stronger) Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Ally y Susan: You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on, and over you Alma: You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You try to break me but you'll see Susan y Chicas de ND: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Chicas: Stand a little taller) Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone (Chicas: What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter) Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone (Chicas: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stronger) Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Ally: Thanks to you I got a new thing started Susan: Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted Ally: Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me Ally y Susan: You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning Ally: In the end... Susan y Chicas de ND: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Chicas: Stand a little taller) Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone (Chicas: What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter) Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone (Chicas: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stronger) Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Not Alone Ally y Alma: Stronger, Stronger Just me, Myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. (Susan: Stronger). Stand a little taller. (Susan: Taller). Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. (Susan: Not Alone). Videos full|left|335px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Remake Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Alma Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Ally Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Susan